


Something Good

by talefeathers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Worried Poe, injured Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe bursts into the base's infirmary the moment he finds out Finn has been injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

Poe burst into the base’s infirmary with BB-8 chirping urgently at his heels, causing several of the nurses within to jump.

“Dameron, _really,”_ scolded the head nurse, Nayla, who had patched Poe up enough times that the sight of him provoked her immediate exasperation. “Some of us are doing extremely delicate work, you can’t just blast in here like a mynock out of hell --”

“Where’s Finn?”

“What?”

 _“Finn,”_ he said, looking more frightened than Nayla had ever seen him, and she’d seen him with his fibula jutting out of his leg. “The general said he was hurt; can I see him?”

It took a moment for Nayla to clear her head enough to remember which one of her patients Poe was talking about.

“He’s still unconscious,” she said. “He’s lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stabilize him. He should pull through just fine.”

“But can I see him?”

“I -- certainly,” Nayla stammered, completely dumbfounded. She hadn’t been aware that he could speak without smirking, that he could ask a question without using some awful one-liner to get to it. 

She led him to the restorative cot that was tending to Finn’s back while he rested, performing scheduled wound-cleanings to keep him from getting infected and regularly dosing him with pain medication. Poe sat beside him in a chair that Nayla had pulled over from the wall, and BB-8 gently nudged one of his legs, murmuring comfort.

“He _is_ going to be all right, you know,” Nayla reminded him. For once a frustrated edge didn’t creep into her voice when she spoke to him. He looked so worried that she couldn’t muster it.

“I know,” he said. “It’s just -- he saved me when I really thought I was done, you know? And he didn’t have to. Hell, it was dangerous for him to. But he didn’t want to be who they’d made him. He didn’t want to hurt people.”

He smiled finally, but something much softer than the daring grin that was his trademark.

“He’s really something else. Something good.”

Poe took one of Finn’s limp hands and gave it a little squeeze. 

“And I already lost him once.”


End file.
